All Grown Up
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: We all know how their first encounter went, leaving Hook craving more, but what about the next time, four years later?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of it follows the actual film but other parts are from my own twisted imagination, so anything you recognise - I don't own. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoyed every minute ;)**

Stars littered the endlessly blue sky which the Boy Who Never Grew Up soared under, weaving in and out of tall houses in West London. This was the posh part, he had found when observing the city during the last few months. There was a particular house he always stopped outside of course, as was natural. He spent his nights outside the open window, listening to the wonderful tales of the girl who lived there. It was three storeys high and housed, from what he could gather, a man, a woman and three children. The father would often sit by the fire with a tumbler of Malt Whiskey clasped in his hand, staring into the flames with a melancholy expression. The mother spent most of her time around the piano, her delicate fingers floating up and down the keys, a smile on her face. As for the children, they were more interested in dressing up and playing pirates. He heard the girl's voice and grinned.

"Cinderella flew through the air, far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the wall, she found herself most impertinently surrounded by _pirates_. There was Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat, Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed," Wendy widened her eyes for effect.

Peter zoomed closer, concealed around the edge of the window, careful not to be seen.

"And, cruellest of them all...Hook!" She curled her forefinger and held it up to the boys who scuttled back on the floor nervously, in awe of her story which she had told countless times, "Eyes blue as Forget-Me-Nots, save when he _clawed_," She swiped her hand down through the air, "your belly with the iron hook he has instead of a right hand, at which time his eyes...turn...red." She finished, now leaning over the pair. Nana the dog whined.

"Girly! Said Hook," John stood, picking up a sword and pointing it at his older sister, "We have come for ye glass slippers." He walked towards her, the end of the sword just under her chin. Wendy held an amused but defiant look in her eyes.

"Who are you to order _me_ about, and call _me_ girly?" Wendy said, her mock anger bursting out. She brought up a sword of her own and brushed John's to the side, watching playfully as he stepped forward to spear her. Wendy once again deflected his blow and they battled enthusiastically. Michael stood to the side in his bear costume, accompanied by Nana who was barking, and shouted encouragement at both sides, jumping up and down in glee.

"Come on up!" John yelled.

Wendy replied loudly, "He came at her-" as John decided to charge at Wendy. She ducked just in time and he ended up stabbing the bookshelf, novels toppling down on top of her back. Peter watched from outside but turned his attention to Tink for a second, who had flown down by him. Nana saw this and barked at her as Peter raised his eyebrows in a taunting gesture. Tink soared away and the children all rushed to the window.

They pushed the window up and peered out into the darkness but there was nothing there but snow covered trees. They looked up too but there was only the night's sky. The three sighed in defeat and walked back inside.

They jumped simultaneously as a large and annoying cuckoo clock, none of the children had ever liked, burst out on them, signalling 8 o'clock. They heard the door open below and slumped slightly. None of them particularly treasured their Aunt Millicent's visits. The three rushed to the bathroom, only to be beaten by Nana. Michael jumped on her back and charged the bathroom door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The children gathered downstairs, once washed and in their bathrobes. They didn't necessarily like their Aunt, but they sure loved the songs they used to sing as a family.

Mrs Darling finished the end of her song and Mr Darling rushed over to the children who were running around Aunt Millicent, "Yes alright, alright! Less noise, let's settle down."

"Wendy's turn." John cried out, jumping onto the sofa. "You must tell a story!" Michael added. So Wendy jumped into the centre of the room, hands clasped in front of her and a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Cecco, who carved his name on the Governor at Goa!" John said, prompting a story from her. "Noodler, with his hands on backwards!" Michael added, using his hands to make his point clear.

"Heavens!" Aunt Millicent nearly shrieked.

Michael saw and turned to her, "Hook!" he yelled.

"Hook?" She asked.

"Hook!" John said, curling his forefinger like Wendy and crawling over to her, "Who's eyes turn red as he guts you." John drew his finger across the soft belly of Michael's bear.

"Upon my soul, how children are educated nowadays!" Aunt told the parents, trying to laugh but failing.

"I'm afraid I'm not learned at all, Aunt," Wendy exclaimed. "But I do know a thing or two about pirates! My unfulfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures!"

"What adventures?" Aunt Millicent asked, her expression almost horrified.

"I have yet to have them...but they will be perfectly thrilling!"

"Child," Her Aunt cut across, "Novelists are not highly thought of in good society. And there is nothing so difficult to _marry _as a novelist."

"Marry?" Wendy and Mr. Darling echoed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That evening had been one of the worst visits from their Aunt ever. But as Wendy lay in her bed she tried to forget about what she had heard. Apparently she was to spend less time with her brothers, and have her own room, which Wendy thought was beyond ridiculous. That night of all nights was one she wanted to escape the most from.

Wendy turned her head slightly as she felt something ghost over her lips. Her eyes opened slowly and was met with the sight of a floating boy above her bed. She gasped and he flew back in surprise. Nana came out of her bed barking and their attention snapped to her. She chased Peter out of the window but before he could get away her mouth clamped down on the feet of his shadow. Wendy fell out of her bed watching the pair. Peter was pulled back but as soon as he hit the wall the window collapsed, cutting him from his shadow. Wendy ran over to the window but saw nothing outside, just some frost covered trees and rooftops.

That evening she had met a beautiful boy by the name of Peter Pan. She had ended up sewing his shadow back on and in return he sprinkled them with golden fairy dust and taught them how to fly and then suddenly things started to look up for the trio. John crashed into the doll's house but there were bound to be mistakes made somewhere. But whenever the children fell to the ground Peter would always grab Tinkerbell and shake her above their head, letting them float up into the air again. Nana became so startled by the flying shapes in the bedroom window that she broke through her chain and ran up to the door, barking.

"Come away. Come away to Neverland." Peter whispered, standing on the window frame.

"Oh," Wendy looked slightly dismayed, "What about Mother?" She asked, and the three slowly sunk lower.

"Father?" John asked.

"Nana?" Michael asked. There was a soft thud as they hit the ground.

"There are mermaids." Peter said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Mermaids?" Wendy cried, her face alight. She started to float again.

"Indians." Peter added in the same tone.

"Indians?" Michael rose into the air again.

"Pirates!" Peter nearly growled in excitement.

"Pirates?" The three cried, soaring into the air again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A scrawny parrot with a wooden leg crawled across the deck of the Jolly Roger. All the crew were frozen over with ice from the ever decreasing temperature. Pan had been gone too long this time. The parrot stumbled over to Smee, the first mate, and squawked loudly in his ear. Smee shrieked. He brought out two pistols to fire at it but none of the bullets hit it. He sighed and walked over to the edge of the deck, staring out into the vast nothingness of the never ending ice.

But suddenly it cracked into huge segments, rippling the entire ice block. Then the sun shone down from in between the cold, grey clouds. Smee ran back inside, a smile on his face.

He pushed open the Captain's door slowly, spotting him lying face down on his desk.

"Captain?" Smee asked tentatively.

"Captain," Smee walked forward, "As I was sitting wide eyed on my watch, I notice it was winter time on the water but spring time on the shore. I says to meself, that's early for spring to be a stir - spring's not due 'till three pm! Check the time yourself, Captain, and-" He placed his pocket watch on the desk but as soon as it touched the wood it was smashed repeatedly by a large metal hook.

Captain Hook raised his head to glare at Smee from under his dark, wild locks.

"I was dreaming, Smee." He snarled. "Of Pan."

"Of Pan, Captain?" Smee asked quietly.

"And in my dream," Hook continued, "And in my dream, I was a magnanimous fellow...full of forgiveness." He brought a wine goblet to his lips, setting his right stump on the table, the arm cut off just under the wrist. Smee eyed it warily.

"I thanked Pan for cutting off my hand, and for giving me this fine hook," He took the leather holster and slung it onto his shoulder as Smee came over to help. "For disembowelling, and ripping out throats." He finished, Smee pulling his hair away from his neck.

"And other such homely uses," He added, "As combing my...hair." He grimaced as he tightened the lever, securing the hook on his hand.

"So Pan did you a favour, Captain?" Smee asked brightly.

"A favour?" Hook asked, a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face, "He threw my hand to a crocodile," He said, walking forward. Smee took a step back.

"Beast liked it so much it's followed me ever since, licking it's lips for the rest of me." He clicked the Hook into place.

"You call that a favour?!" Hook roared, towering over the smaller man who had turned silent.

"N-no, no...no." Smee stuttered, as Hook brought up his hook and pushed Smee's glasses further up his nose.

"Thank you." Smee said uncertainly.

"Thank Lucifer the beast swallowed a clock." Hook hissed. "If it wasn't for the ticking it would have had me by now. Why did you wake me Smee?"

"I said Captain, the ice is melting, the sun is out and the flowers are all in bloom-"

Hook spun around, "He's back!"

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know you're all expecting the four years later but I thought I would skim over the movie so you know the context and then move on. Sorry if it's frustrating aha. I wanted to focus as much as possible on the parts containing Wendy and Hook so you'll see what they initially thought of each other. Please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing :)**

Up in the air the four rolled around on the pink clouds. They passed a telescope along, peering down in awe at the amazing ship underneath them. Wendy spied the pirates in particular, her eyes wide as she saw all those that had terrified her in her stories. Wendy smiled at Peter and impressed him with, "Forty-gunner! She must do 12 knots under full sail."

The telescope was passed on and John listed the pirates he could see, but as the word 'Hook' left his mouth all eyes were on deck. Wendy gasped as he strode out from his cabin in all his glory. Six-foot-two of well dressed pirate stepped out onto deck, his blue eyes blazing as he looked around the shoreline. Then Peter said the words Wendy had been both dying and dreading to hear.

"Let's take a closer look."

They cried out in delight as they hopped from one cloud to the next. Peter moved forward, spinning through the air closer to the ship, a little too close. John's hat was carried off by a gust of wind and swirled around before landing on top of the parrot down on the ship. Smee nudged Hook, gesturing to the black shape which was constantly trying to move through the centre mast pole. Hook gave him a dark smile before turning back and looking for the source of the mayhem. His eyes landed on the four children leaning over the edge of a rather low cloud.

"Fetch long-tom." He ordered, and Smee told the others to wheel their largest cannon out.

Peter's eyes widened through his smaller telescope as he saw a puff of smoke emerge from the end of the cannon. He rolled over, shoving Wendy away from him so she would miss the flying metal ball. But John prevented her from rolling over and the cannon ball tangled in her dress, grabbing her with it and carrying her into the sky.

Wendy soared back in the air, shrieking as the flew off into the far distance. The pirates bellowed with raucous laughter as both John and Michael dangled from a cloud, their happy thoughts long gone.

Another cannon fire and Michael and John were hanging on by their fingernails. Hook lowered his telescope slowly, a wide smile with gleaming teeth.

"Tink, find Wendy, leave the rest to me." Peter grinned at Tink, flying off towards Hook crying, "Oh Captain Hoooook!"

Hook roared, his eyes narrowing in fury. He had missed Peter!

Whilst Peter weaved through the different mast poles, Hook ran about on deck, pointing to him and shouting, "Fire!"

A deafening crack echoed as the ball hit the centre mast pole, smashing straight through. It fell a couple of feet before falling slowly into the other ones. Another creak as it toppled down.

"Michael, are you shot?" John yelled.

"I haven't checked yet, but I think there's something worser!" He replied just as frantically.

"Oh what could be worse?" John snapped.

"My - thoughts - aren't - very - happy!" His scream trailed off as the cloud ripped and they plummeted downwards.

They smashed through a canopy of jungle like trees and hit a lake like concrete.

Back on the ship Hook was rushing around, furious he had been bested by a mere child.

"Reload the cannons, quickly!" He strode through the rubble to the edge of the ship.

"Reload the cannon?" A crew member stopped Hook, "But, Captain, he's gone!"

Hook kept his eyes fixed on the cloud as he plunged his hook into the man's belly, withdrawing it quickly and yelling at the rest of the crew.

"Any other contributions?" Hook asked, over the sound of the blood gushing from the dying man.

They all shook their heads.

"Search the jungle - bring me those children!" Hook screamed. He would have Peter Pan's head if it was the last thing he did. He stormed back into his office, slamming his hook down onto his desk in anger. It made a large dent which he smiled at. Oh yes, maybe he would have his head on his wall, as a trophy, or maybe he would smash it to pieces and then feed it to the sharks. Oh the possibilities...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome mother!" Peter cried out. Wendy was in shock, having been slid down a long tunnel into a cave. Peter was sitting on a throne constructed of broken drift wood. She was still apprehensive at the idea of being the Lost Boys' mother, especially seeing as they had tried to kill her only ten minutes ago. But that was Tink's idea, and being a mother only consisted of telling stories, so she thought she could manage.

"Discipline - that's what father's believe in!" Peter continued to a bewildered Wendy, striding forward as the boys tumbled in from each side of the cave. "We must spank the children immediately. Before they try to kill you again. In fact," He paused, "We should kill them!"

Peter turned around, his face mischievous. He yelled a battle cry and chased them across the room with his sword.

"Peter!" Wendy shrieked. Was he really like this all the time? She wished he would show her a more mature side, especially if he was going to be a father. She ran down and spread her arms wide shielding them from him.

"I agree that they are perfectly horrid," She emphasised the last words by glaring at them in turn, "But kill them, and they should think themselves _important_."

"So important!" They chorused, "And unique!" Curly added.

"_I_ suggest something far more dreadful." Wendy said, collecting a flower from the roof and filling it up with a trickle of rainwater. "Medicine." She finished with a smile.

"It's the most beastly, disgusting stuff," She warned, as she approached the boys. Peter leaned back in his chair, smirking.

Wendy gave the flower a sniff, "Sticky, sweet kind."

"Kill us!" They cried to Peter.

"Littlest first." She announced, "Michael?" She looked around but he was nowhere in sight. "Michael, John - my brothers!"

"Who?" Peter asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the jungle John and Michael sprinted away from the sound of a terrifying beast. They paused in a cave, muddy water lapping at their bare ankles.

"Hello?" Michael called out into the darkness, fear rising in his stomach. As the echoes of his voice faded a distinct ticking came to his attention.

"It's louder from inside this rock." Michael stated, moving towards the large and scaly green rock.

"How very peculiar." John said quietly, reaching forward and running his hands over it. He brought up a fist and knocked three times. A fire coloured eye opened but apart from that the creature lay still. When nothing happened, Michael used his smaller fist and knocked three times. This time the crocodile opened its mouth and roared, sending John and Michael sprinting from the cave. They ran and ran, arms smacking against leaf covered branches as they pushed them out the way.

They shrieked their way through bushes and foliage until they stepped into some rope traps which hoisted them into the air and hung them upside down, nighties falling over their head.

"How humiliating." John stated, arms swinging freely above his head.

"John, there's something worser." Michael said, eyes wide. John lifted the nighty to reveal his eyes.

Princess Tigerlily knelt on a branch, mouth gaping as she looked from one naked boy to another, a dagger frozen in her hand. John and Michael looked at each other before screaming which then made her burst into a fit of laughter. She laughed so much that even though her hand had a strong hold on the trunk, she fell backward and tumbled down a hill, landing in some tall ferns. But they weren't enough to hide her from the pirates who had heard her shriek.

Tigerlily gasped as Captain Hook turned his head in her direction. He sat in a green velvet carriage being carried by his men.

"Princess Tigerlily." He purred, bringing a pipe up to his lips. The other pirates whipped out their guns and pointed them at her.

She reached for her dagger which lay on the leafy floor but her arms were grabbed before she could use it.

"We search, as ever," He started, his hat placed on his head, "For Peter Pan, and his secret hideout."

Tigerlily looked from one pirate to another in desperation.

"Luckily, two boys of his acquaintance were seen falling to this part of the jungle."

He continued to move closer until he was only a foot away, when he then sat on his haunches in front of her.

"Have you seen them?" He raised an eyebrow. He was so close now that she could smell his sharp cologne.

"Eesese naosquas suquetehetcop satakaras sach stohahenu setkoh." She blazed before spitting at his feet. Hook looked from her to Smee who translated.

"She says sorry but no." Smee told him, looking back at the young girl.

Hook raised an eyebrow, "My hook says you have..." He snarled, pressing the tip of his hook against her throat, "Princess."

"I say!" Came a shout from above, "Un-hand that savage, you, you savage!"

Hook and his men looked up to see Michael and John dangling upside down from a tree.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter took Wendy to the edge of the lagoon, lined with rocks and a misty haze which swept over the ground. If Hook had taken Wendy's brothers, the mermaids would know.

Peter suddenly growled at the mermaids as one grabbed Wendy's hand and eased it into the water. The splashed off back into the deep.

"Hook has your brothers...at the Black Castle." He told her with a mischievous smile. Peter never missed a chance to fight Hook, it being so fun and all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lightning threw the monumental castle into brilliant light for a second and then it was plunged back into the darkness. Wendy shivered as they flew through the freezing air. They watched as Hook's boat disappeared into the mouth of the castle.

John, Michael and Tiger Lily's eyes widened as they neared closer to the huge rock with skeletons chained to it. This was obviously a favourable way of getting rid of the enemy.

Hook smiled, lifting his hood and cocking his pistol, "Like all surprise attacks, it must be conducted...improperly. Put the children on the rock." He ordered, and Smee jumped to it, hauling them out of the boat and onto the stone wall. He cackled as he unlocked the chains and the old skeletons drifted down into the icy depths, bubbles cascading from their skulls.

"Sorry, milady." He said to a stern Tiger Lily as he tightened her chains. "Boys, any last words?" He asked, for this was sometimes funny to watch.

"Beg for your lives!" Cookson cried into John's face.

"Sirs!" John corrected, "My brother and I are English gentlemen, and English gentlemen do not _beg_!"

Michael's eyes darted around before he fell to his knees, "Please! Please, don't kill us!" Followed shortly by John. Tiger Lily looked unimpressed. They were lowered into the water with their arms tied above their heads and black gags over their mouths.

"Come on," Hook whispered from high up on a rock, "Fly to the rescue. Then I'll shoot you," He said, aiming his gun at the entrance, "Right through your noble intentions."

**A/N: Please review! There's more Hook next chapter!**


End file.
